


水晶幼儿园今天的饭

by Teaaaa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaaaa/pseuds/Teaaaa
Summary: 幼儿园园长水晶公与他最喜欢的小朋友阿光之间的故事。光公向，全年龄，主要是想写怎么做饭。想到哪儿更到哪儿，也许哪天就坑了。
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	水晶幼儿园今天的饭

**Author's Note:**

> 水晶幼儿园的园长是个尾巴长长却从不显露在外的猫魅。  
> 他个子不高，脸庞圆圆，明明是园长却天天穿着围裙，喜欢在大厨房忙前忙后，为园里的小朋友做些东西。  
> 幼儿的食物，讲究的是既要健康，又得好吃，还得兼顾可爱的外观。  
> 今天的园长也犯了难，究竟做些什么东西呢……

番茄洋葱战争！血色五海杂烩汤的败北！

水晶幼儿园的菜品原料，通常是在同一条街上的中庸工艺市场里采购，大地资源部和水生资源部便是最好的供应商，汇集了来自诺弗兰特各处的食材。远到拉凯提卡大森林的奶油菇，近至雷克兰德的香杏，都能在市场中找到最合适的一份。  
可食品采购，尤其是大规模食品采购，总是需要些策略，得考虑食材的价格，存放环境，存放时间等等，因此，储存些便宜耐放的基础食材便是理所当然的事了。  
——这样的想法在园长看到食材仓库中堆积如山的白洋葱后便被扔进了垃圾桶。  
也不知是哪位粗心的采购员，大约是想着洋葱健康又耐放，就堆了好一些在墙角，散发出蚊虫勿进的味道。殊不知洋葱堆放可是大忌，更别说还没擦干净表皮上的水珠。园长一面叹着气，一面将圆滚滚的洋葱头铺平，脑中已经对今天的餐食有了盘算。

水生资源部送来了生蚝和鲜虾，数量不多，若是拿来做主菜，怕是只有个打牙祭的量。园长挠了挠自己和番茄一般颜色的耳朵，在挠掉了三根绒毛后，拨通了大地资源部科希・芮的通讯珠。

生蚝紧闭着壳儿，又没有专门开蚝的刀，哪怕是力气大如副园长莱楠也无法轻易掰开。不过这可难不倒水晶幼儿园里热心肠，同时也是园长最喜欢的孩子——人们都叫他阿光，或者小光，诸如此类。他有着棕色的短发和蓝色的眼睛，咧开嘴能叫人看到漏风的门牙。他壮实的像个小牛犊，还热心快肠，看到园长皱着眉头就忍不住了，踮起脚拿过他手中满是藤壶的小 生蚝。  
“古·拉哈老师，”这是阿光的特权，可以如此亲切的称呼他们的园长， “这个生蚝得先放在水里吐吐沙，然后我去找个锅子，放进去蒸一会儿， 壳就能开了！”  
小孩子的腿脚极快，不一会儿便从厨房角落里寻出一个大蒸锅。阿光显然是熟手了，蹬着给矮人族准备的小脚凳，轻轻巧巧地将锅子架在了火堆上 。  
园长的尾巴一直藏在厚厚的长袍下，旁人怎么也找不到。可阿光觉得只是别人不用心罢了，不然为什么在自己踮着脚放锅的时候，那条尖端泛白的尾巴，怎么摇晃地快要打圈儿了呢？  
他已经不矮了，踩着长凳甚至比园长还要稍微高出一些。害怕阿光一个不小心摔下，园长只能将砧板搬到锅旁，两人肩膀靠着肩膀。  
水烧滚了，铁蒸格可要缓些放。几个浑圆可爱的番茄扑腾着下了锅，不一会儿又翘着外皮被捞出。蓝莹莹的手指不怕热，顺着裂开的地方一层层撕了，沾了一手的番茄泥。  
“古·拉哈老师，番茄好吃吗？”  
阿光不好意思的揉了揉自己的肚子，大概是因为平时过于活跃，咕咕声总是比饭点来的早。他看着园长手指上浅红色番茄泥，鬼使神差地，凑上脸去，轻轻舔了一下。

——幸亏园长的头发是红色的，不然刚进来送食材的弗里斯利克就会发现他脸红啦。

“听着，阿光，现在你得回到教室里去。”  
蚝开了口，番茄成了泥，虾去了头。阿光吭哧吭哧地拖着一袋洋葱进了厨房后，却被亲爱的园长下了逐客令。  
“把脸捂住，然后赶紧回去！”园长的声音变的有些尖锐，尖的像他手上那柄锋利的菜刀。他取了几个洋葱，刀尖悬着，似乎是要看着阿光走出了厨房，刀锋才会重重地落在葱头上。  
阿光突然想笑，因为他们的园长平时看上去总是沉稳又可靠，基本看不到这样如临大敌的模样。而他也这样笑出声了，露出上排牙齿中的小黑窟窿 。  
园长听了笑声，好像有点激动，不知道是不是觉得自己被牙没长全的孩子看轻了，“哐哐”两下洋葱分了家，可还没等阿光下一声笑出来，猫的眼圈就红过了头发。  
他看着眼泪都快落下来的园长，三步并做两步也跑了回去，想要接过菜刀帮着切完。还没等他切上两片呢！阿光的眼眶红过了园长的眼眶。  
园长看着阿光，阿光看着园长，站在小脚凳上，他需要微微低下头才能与园长平视。两人的眼睛被辣到睁不开了。园长先是噗出了声，顶着红鼻头 ，泪珠还没擦干净，就一把把阿光搂在了胸前，不让洋葱刺激到他的眼睛 ；阿光也咬咬牙，狠下心来，两手在印着自己最喜欢的陆行鸟短袖上使劲儿蹭了几下。

——莱楠副园长带着贝斯里克过来救急的时候，看到的就是这样的场景了 。长耳朵的高个儿兔子副园长叹了口气，只能囫囵囫囵将抱作一团的园长和小朋友请出了厨房，顺手拉上了厨房的门。

水晶幼儿园今天的主菜是，血色五海杂烩汤。  
用了新鲜的食用蚝，红艳艳的蔷薇虾，酸酸甜甜的番茄。精心炖煮一小时 ，每人都能分到一整块蚝肉和两个虾仁。  
心急的小朋友已经将海鲜都吃了个干净，想着后面也许还有好东西，但只要他们再稍微细心一点，用勺子多拨弄一下，便会发现下面满是没化开的番茄块，还有大半碗煮到软烂的洋葱丝。

没有几个小朋友喜欢洋葱的，阿光也不例外。  
不过今天的阿光却非常勇敢，一人咕噜咕噜喝了个干净。当拂晓大班的小朋友用羡慕的眼神看过来时，他的手却插在裤兜里，罕见的有了一丝心虚 。

毕竟不是每个小朋友，都能借着厨房的蒸格，获得一份园长亲自做的蛋烘糕嘛。


End file.
